


How to be a Superhero's Husband

by Ivalee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Superhero Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a superhero who uses his magic to tune in to the cries of children and animals so he can swoop in to rescue them.  Arthur is his supportive husband, who is only slightly miffed that Merlin is late to his own birthday dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a Superhero's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fluffy little fic after reading this quote from Colin Morgan...
> 
> _**As a superhero, what injustice would you fight?**  
>  The thought of anything happening to children or animals really gets to me. So if, as a superhero, I could tune in to the cry of children and animals and then fly to the rescue and take them somewhere safe, that would be amazing._
> 
> If only he could fly in to rescue all of his fans whose hearts exploded after reading this quote!

Arthur’s stomach grumbled as he lifted the lid to stir the soup simmering on the stovetop. A glance at the clock confirmed that the poor soup had been simmering for two full hours now. The fragrant blend of meat, vegetables and spices was making Arthur’s mouth water. Unfortunately, as he stirred, he noticed the beans were starting to get mushy, and he knew the fresh bread he picked up from the bakery this afternoon was drying out, even though he had covered it with a dish towel.

Merlin was supposed to be home early this evening. Arthur had decorated the dining room with balloons and streamers and cooked Merlin’s favourite meal for his birthday. He told Merlin he would have a surprise waiting for him, but even as Merlin swore up and down that he would make it for dinner, Arthur knew there was always a chance his husband would get distracted by the cries of a child in need or an animal in distress. Being the spouse of a superhero wasn’t easy.

He wondered if Lois Lane ever sat pouting over soup in a room full of birthday balloons.

Arthur chuckled to himself. As if Lois Lane would actually cook a meal. Even if she did, like Arthur, she would not sit around feeling sorry for herself for long. Arthur was proud of the way Merlin used his magical abilities to rescue those in need.

His stomach gave another loud growl, and Arthur decided Merlin wouldn’t mind if he started eating without him. He had just started dishing up his soup when he heard the door open and Merlin breezed into the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur! I really meant to be here for dinner.”

Merlin’s words were apologetic, but he was grinning broadly and he carried himself as if he were walking on air. He snatched the ladle from Arthur’s hand and tossed it onto the counter, wrapping both arms around his husband and squeezing tight.

“Everything looks beautiful. And the soup smells delicious.” Merlin leaned over the pot, pulling Arthur along with him. “How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing husband?”

Arthur immediately forgot about the soggy beans and stale bread. If Merlin was this bouncy, that must mean his day had gone well. Some days, Merlin trudged in and ate his dinner in a sullen silence after missing an opportunity to help someone. Other days, he couldn’t even eat. Sometimes after he had pulled a child or helpless animal out of a horrific situation, he simply came home and went to bed. On those nights, Arthur would curl himself around Merlin, soothing his sobs until he fell asleep.

But tonight, Merlin was full of cheer.

“I take it today was a good day?”

Merlin grabbed a piece of bread from beneath the towel and dipped it directly into the soup pot. “It was fantastic!” He bit off a large chunk and spoke around it as he chewed. “There was this bus full of kids on a field trip to the zoo, and their bus broke down. Mmm, this is good.” He flipped his bread around and dipped it into the soup again. “They were standing on the side of the road bawling, because they really wanted to see the new baby orangutan, so I just did a couple of simple spells on the spark plugs, and they were off again. And they cheered and waved as they drove away!”

Soup was dribbling down Merlin’s chin, so Arthur reached for the towel to wipe it off.

“And then I heard a dog yelping, and I thought it was being injured, but get this…” Merlin ladled soup into a bowl and handed it to Arthur. “His family’s pet bunny had managed to escape its pen and was hopping toward the road. The dog was crying out, asking for help for this poor little bunny who didn’t know to stay away from cars!”

Arthur laughed as Merlin filled his own bowl and headed for the table, continuing to talk without even pausing for breath. “It was like that all day, Arthur! Every time I heard an animal crying or a child in distress, it was something so simple to fix, and everyone was so grateful, and I just felt so useful all day!”

Merlin finally stopped talking, so Arthur took that opportunity to plant a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “I’m so glad, babe. Maybe the universe knew it was your birthday and decided to give you a happy one.”

Setting his bowl onto the table, Merlin gathered Arthur into his arms. “I think so. And hopefully the universe knows that spending the evening with the most gorgeous man on the planet will make this my best birthday ever.”

He captured Arthur’s lips in a kiss that was at first sweet, but Merlin’s exhilarated mood from his successes that day seemed to intensify his passion, and soon hands were creeping under shirts and fingers were grasping at hot skin.

Merlin pulled away, panting. “We can reheat the soup, right?”

Arthur nodded fervently, tugging his husband toward their bedroom. They hadn’t even made it halfway there, though, when Merlin froze and his eyes went unfocused.

“Kid or animal?” Arthur asked, tamping down his disappointment, knowing Merlin couldn’t ignore a cry for help.

“It’s…” Merlin narrowed his eyes, using his magic to determine where the distress call was coming from, but then his face broke into a grin, and he laughed right out loud. He turned toward Arthur. “You’re not going to believe this.”

“What?”

“It’s both. A little boy is crying, because his kitten is stuck in a tree.” Merlin put his hand over his heart.

Arthur laughed. “A cat stuck in a tree? Well, could there possibly be a more clichéd job for a hero? You better go before some other superhero beats you to it.”

Merlin brushed a quick kiss across Arthur’s lips. “Sorry, sweetheart. We’ll have to pick this up again later.”

After Merlin left, Arthur sank onto the couch. He smiled, thinking of all the children and animals Merlin had helped that day and through all the years he had known him. A few spoiled dinners and delayed celebrations was a small sacrifice to make, really.

Suddenly Merlin opened the door, poking his head in, smiling hopefully at Arthur. “Hey, it’s just a few streets away. You want to come along?”

Heart soaring, Arthur leapt from the couch and bounded out the door to watch his superhero husband save the day once again.


End file.
